ÚLTIMO ADIÓS
by otakufille
Summary: Los accidentes ocurren en cualquien parte y en cualquier momento, nunca se sabe de que manera afectará a los demás...


p class="MsoNormal"strongÚLTIMO ADIÓS/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" El ruido de las sirenas era ensordecedor, no entendía lo que los paramédicos me decían, solo observaba el cuerpo de mi pareja inconsciente en la camilla y la sangre resbalando en mis manos, la sala estaba preparada para comenzar de inmediato la operación, sentí la ambulancia detenerse y observaba como bajaban de manera rápida y aun así muy cuidadosa, los seguí, no me separaba de él ni un solo segundo, entrando al edificio fuimos recibidos por enfermeras y dos médicos, no lograba entender nada de lo que ocurría:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Cómo se encuentra el paciente?- Preguntó uno de los médicos dirigiéndose a uno de los paramédicos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Su estado es grave, ha perdido mucha sangre, tiene una herida profunda entre el estómago y cerca del pecho, 6 costillas y pierna derecha rotas, traumatismo craneal!...sus signos vitales son muy bajos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Tipo de sangre?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-…AB+./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Entendido./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Entendido" fue lo último que escuché, habían pasado cinco horas desde que comenzó la operación, solo me quedaba esperar y esperar y rezar porque todo saliera bien, transcurrieron otras dos horas, aún no sabía nada de su estado, transcurrió solo media hora, observé como su cuerpo era llevado lejos de mí:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Señor?, ¡¿Señor Tsukishima?! –Me llamaban./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-…S-Sí. –Respondí- ¡Tadashi!, ¡¿Cómo se encuentra Tadashi?!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Lo lamento. – Mi cabeza se puso en blanco. -Hicimos todo lo posible. -No quería escuchar nada. -La herida en su pecho era más profunda de lo esperado, – "Calla, calla, calla". –una de las costillas fracturadas perforó su corazón y… -"No quiero escuchar nada". –otra perforó el hígado, por mucho le quedan unas pocas horas de vida. Lo lamento./p  
p class="MsoNormal" El médico se alejaba lentamente, no sentía ganas de llorar, el temblor en mi cuerpo había desaparecido, mis pies comenzaron a moverse, sentía una calma inigualable, cada paso me encontraba más cerca de la habitación a la que Tadashi había sido llevado, me detuve, lo observaba desde fuera, se encontraba solo, sin nada más que una bata blanca…cobijas blancas…paredes blancas, me acerqué, noté que hacía unos gestos muy interesantes y graciosos, lo tomé de la mano, se sentía muy cálida y algo nostálgica, me hizo recordar cuando nos conocimos, él estaba siendo molestado por unos compañeros de clase en un parque, tenía una mirada tan patética de niño llorón. Recordando todo mis parpados comenzaron a sentirse pesados, el cansancio era demasiado y cuando me di cuenta ya habían pasado una par de horas, sentía el calor de su mano y escuchaba su respiración, seguía a mi lado, me estaba observando, había despertado:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Hola Tsuki! –Sonreía./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Buenos días, ¿Cómo te sientes?. –Lo miraba a los ojos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Cansado, con mucho sueño. –Mi cabeza comenzaba a doler.- ¿Y tú?, ¿Dormiste bien?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Sí, incluso recordé el día en que nos conocimos. –Las lágrimas intentaban escapar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Cierto, lucía patético. –Una sonrisa se formaba en las comisuras de sus labios./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Es verdad. –Seguía sosteniendo su mano./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No lo niegas. –Poco a poco su mano dejaba de sujetarme./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Para qué negarlo?, sabemos que es verdad, idiota. –Mordía mis mejillas para intentar contener el llanto./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Eso duele.-La temperatura de su cuerpo bajaba, no podía soportarlo más, quería llorar. - ¡Tsuki!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Sí?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Te amo, te amo mucho, gracias por estar a mi lado todo este tiempo, gracias por gastar tanto de tu vida solo en mí, te amo.- Sentía como su mano resbalaba de entre las mías./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-También te amo. –Las lágrimas fluían.- Te amo demasiado Tadashi…¿me estas escuchando?.- Su rostro me sonreía.- Tadashi, ¿Tadashi?.-No me respondía.- Te estoy hablando, responde, vamos…responde, por favor.- Las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas, en mis labios una sonrisa forzada se formaba, un sentimiento de culpabilidad, mi frente acariciando la suya, mis manos acariciando sus mejillas, le rogaba despertara.- ¡Deja de fingir! ¡Deja de fingir!...por favor, detente…despierta.- Mi voz se entrecortaba, el calor de su cuerpo poco a poco desaparecía.- …No te vayas, te amo, por favor no me dejes, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo…perdón, perdóname, no me dejes.- No había respuesta por parte suya, Tadashi estaba muerto y no podía hacer nada para traerlo de vuelta…¡NO PODÍA HACER…ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!, nada./p  
p class="MsoNormal" Había demasiadas personas reunidas, más de las que hubiera imaginado, muchos rostros que jamás había visto y muchos otros que creímos nunca volveríamos a ver. Ya era tarde, todos se despidieron excepto un mocoso de cabello naranja, seguía parado frente a la tumba de su gran amigo y casi madre del equipo de Karasuno, comenzó a reír y llorar, le contaba varias historias, le recordaba tantas estupideces que habían cometido durante esos tres años de estar juntos, le contó sobre la peluca del subdirector, sobre el primer partido cuando vomitó sobre Tanaka-san, sobre la pelea que tuvo con Kageyama, sobre las prácticas durante el campamento, sobre todos los logros que consiguieron juntos, sobre todos los fallos que afrontaron juntos, nada se le escapaba, absolutamente nada, terminó con un "Hasta pronto, solo espero que ese pronto dure años en llegar, por cierto, cuida a Tsukishima desde donde sea que te encuentres, vigílalo bien, sabes que a pesar de tener esa apariencia de fuerte, rudo y engreído es alguien que necesita lo ayuden a ponerse de pie, sabes que puedes mandarme señales y en cuanto las capte vendré lo más rápido posible y lo pateare por ti. –Reía.- Adiós Yamaguchi, espero y sigas teniendo una gran sonrisa en tu rostro siempre, por cierto, me faltó darte esta noticia, Bakageyama y yo vamos a tener un bebé y, ¿sabes cómo lo llamaremos? ¡Tadashi!, ese será su nombre, ambos estuvimos de acuerdo, desde el primer momento…estuvimos de acuerdo. Adiós." – Sus últimas palabras me sorprendieron, me sorprendieron demasiado, había pasado cerca de veinte minutos desde que todos se fueron, me acerqué a la tumba y coloqué una pequeña flor sobre ella, su favorita, una gardenia. Cuando me alejaba sentía un viento cálido abrazarme./p  
p class="MsoNormal" Llegué a casa, me acerqué a nuestra habitación, observe su lado de la cama, me acosté y dormí sin más, se sentía bien, cuando desperté me di cuenta de algo muy interesante, había una nota en su buro, esta decía:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em¡Feliz Aniversario!/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em¿Sabes?, hoy cumplimos 2 años de casados, para celebrar que te parece si…¿si comemos pastel de fresa?, se que no sería suficiente para agradecerte todo lo que haces por mí, por cierto, te tengo una sorpresa para hoy en la noche, se que te encantará, nos vemos después Kei. Te amo./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em-Tadashi./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" La curiosidad sobre la sorpresa me ganó aún más, entonces comencé a buscar por toda la casa, al final abrí el refrigerador y encontré un pastel de fresa, encima de él había otra nota, esta decía:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em¡Feliz Aniversario…Futuro Papá!/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" Lloré, sostenía la nota y sonreía levemente, después de un momento me levante y tome un tenedor de uno de los cajones y…comencé a comer el pastel, las lágrimas seguían fluyendo, una gota tras otra, tras otra, tras otra, llegó la noche y sentía mis ojos pesados, me acosté en el sofá de la sala observando las estrellas y la luna a través una ventana, lucían hermosas, más hermosas que cualquier otro día, sosteniendo la nota me di cuenta de que tuvimos una discusión muy tonta, por una estupidez perdí a la persona más especial de toda mi vida, me disculpe entre sollozos, sabía que no era suficiente, sabía que no era necesario, lo sabía./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Perdón Tadashi, pero sabes, seguiré adelante, no me detendré ni me dejaré vencer, daré todo de mi y más para salir adelante, para seguir de pie, aún hay muchas cosas por las que debo luchar y ahora que se que el idiota de Hinata espera un bebé tengo que dar más de mí para ayudarlo cuando sea necesario, después de todo es un cabeza hueca, -Sonreí.-después de todo es tu amigo, es mi amigo, ¿verdad?. Adiós Yamaguchi Tadashi…adiós Tsukishima Tadashi, gracias por todo este tiempo, de verdad muchas gracias, soportaste mucho con todas mis tonterías y quejas sin sentido, muchas gracias, seguiste a mi lado a pesar de las veces que te maltrataba verbalmente, muchas gracias, seguiste levantándome a pesar de que estabas más abajo que yo, muchas gracias, muchas gracias, hasta pronto…solo espero que ese pronto dure años en llegar, adiós, te amo y gracias, muchas gracias./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


End file.
